


All in the Timing

by taylor_tut



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Exhaustion, Gen, Lance (Voltron) Whump, Sick Lance (Voltron), Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_tut/pseuds/taylor_tut
Summary: From a prompt on my tumblr: "Can I please request a fic where Lance cant sleep for several nights in a row (maybe cuz he's sick?) but he doesn't tell anyone and during or right after a really tough battle he just passes out and everyone's super concerned (maybe because it's mid battle and he's in a dangerous place and he's not answering? Idk)."





	All in the Timing

So I haven’t actually seen S3 yet but this is under a universe in which Allura pilots Blue, Keith pilots Black, and Lance pilots Red.

Everyone knew that Lance had a cold, but they didn’t put it together that the sinus pressure would make it difficult to sleep.

The lack of rest he was getting during the day made the whole “first few nights of a cold insomnia” much more heightened, and since he didn’t have a fever, Keith was enforcing that he trained at least a bit. In Keith’s defense as a leader, he was definitely going easy, there was no doubt about that. 

It wasn’t until Lance tapped out during a sparring match that Keith really started to think something was wrong. He climbed off from on top of Lance and patted his back as he hacked, trying to breathe. 

“You good?” Keith asked when Lance finally quieted, panting.

“Yeah,” he replied. “Just–stupid cold.”

“That doesn’t sound like a cold,” Hunk interjected. “You haven’t been getting any better.”

“Just haven’t been sleeping,” Lance brushed him off, “I’ll be fine if I can just get some rest.” Before anyone could offer him a sedative or even just a couch nap, the alarms started to blare.

“Paladins, emergency!” came Allura’s voice through the speakers.

Of course nothing would be easy. Keith offered Lance a hand up and steadied him in a standing position, then supported him to the Lions. As much as he wanted to offer Lance a break–the whole lot of them, really–he couldn’t afford to.

“Lance, respond!” Keith barked. “Are you in position?”

“Yeah,” Lance slurred. “Keith, I don’t feel good.” Keith winced. 

“I know,” he said, “just hold out a bit longer.”

Lance tried, he really did. But his vision had other plans, and when it went totally dark in the middle of trying to assemble Voltron, he didn’t really have much say in the matter.

“Form Voltron!” Keith shouted, and everyone started toward the formation until suddenly they just. Weren’t. Anymore. 

“What just happened?” Pidge cried, reeling from where her Lion had been violently thrown from the larger unit.

“Lance,” Allura called into the comms, “I can feel Red panicking. Please let us know you’re okay.”

He didn’t say anything. “I’m coming to get you,” Allura reassured, “please just hang on.”

“Princess, no,” Hunk advised, “it’s not safe.”

“Lance isn’t safe,” she argued, “and that’s all I care about. I’m going to get him into Blue and bring him back to the castle.” 

Allura swam through space like she was born to do it. Like everything else about her, her form was regal and precise, and it didn’t take her long to reach the doors of the Red Lion.

“Red,” she called, “please, open up. I need to get to your paladin.” Red obliged without hesitation, and Allura stepped inside the cockpit.

“How’s he doing?” Hunk fretted.

“The situation isn’t ideal,” Allura admitted. It was an understatement. Lance was drenched in sweat and barely conscious, mumbling about being tired and wanting to sleep. “I need to get him back to the castle.”

“Do whatever you need to,” Keith instructed, “we’ll make due.” 

Allura maneuvered Lance into her grasp.

“Okay, Lance,” she soothed, “I’m going to take you to Blue.”

Lance’s eyes welled up with tears. “Does she even want me?” 

Allura stroked his arm. “Of course she does,” she promised, “hush now.” He was silent until they reached the castle, and even then, Coran found that they couldn’t put him into a pod for something like this, saying that he was simply sleep deprived, and severely so. Sedatives would do him good, he promised, but Lance wouldn’t stop crying out in his sleep until they finally moved a bedroll into the Blue Lion and allowed him to sleep there. As much of a home as he had right now.


End file.
